


A Dream Worth Fighting For

by JenniM777



Series: Keithtober 2019 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreams, Future, M/M, quantum abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Day 19 of Keithtober- DreamsKeith gets a peak into his future, but it seems like something that will always be out of reach.
Series: Keithtober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Dream Worth Fighting For

The Quantum Abyss left Keith feeling out of sorts. The weird flashes of his life, past and present, glimpses of what he knew were Krolia’s memories, all of it was more than enough to have him questioning what was real and what wasn’t. The flashes of the past weren’t pleasant by any means, but what really threw him for a loop were the brief snippets of his future. A future that he had no concept of, that he didn’t know was possible. Most of his life, Keith never dreamed of his future. Let’s face it, his childhood had been questionable and living in shitty foster homes and now fighting a ten thousand year war….yea he wasn’t holding out much hope for his survival rate.

As trying as it was living on the back of some weird space whale, there were flashes of time that Keith looked forward to, flashes that made him hope for that far off impossible seeming future. A flash of warm brown skin, a sparkle of blue eyes, the distant sound of waves, a lingering scent of sea spray and suntan lotion, and every now and again a flash of gold. Keith wanted to believe in those brief snippets of his life, he wanted to hold on to them with every fiber of his being. But he had grown cynical, a realist, not a dreamer. But here, on this floating whale surrounded by stars, a mother he thought he would never know, and a small cosmic pup, Keith let himself get lost in that dream.

_Keith was in a small room fiddling with his tie. He had never learned how to tie one, growing up he had never owned a suit, never wore one even for his dad’s funeral. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and scowled, willing said tie to just burst into flames. There was a soft knock on the door and before he could respond, Shiro was already making his way inside. He gave Keith a crooked grin, “Need some help with that?”_

_  
Keith wanted to make a snippy comeback but instead he was only able to nod, swallowing hard at the nervousness inside. Shiro gave his shoulder a pat and put a finger under his chin to lift it up. Shiro gave him a wink as he took care of Keith’s tie, “You know it’s okay to be nervous.”_

_  
Keith scoffed, “I’m not nervous.”_

_  
Shiro let out a soft “hmmm.” _

_He didn’t contradict Keith. Instead he took the time to straighten Keith’s collar and help him with his jacket, “He’s nervous too you know.”_

_  
Keith let his shoulders slump, “I’m not nervous because of today. I want this, I want what he wants, I just…all those people…everyone watching…”_

_  
Shiro stepped in front of Keith and placed a hand on each shoulder, “Can I tell you a secret?”_

_Keith nodded._

_“I was terrified when I married Curtis, but when you walk out that door, the first time you see him…None of that will matter. I promise you, the minute you lock eyes, everyone else disappears. It’s like nothing else exists except for the two of you.”_

_Keith lets his head fall forward, a wayward lock of hair hiding his eyes. He takes a deep breath and lets his head rest on Shiro’s chest. His voice is barely a whisper and cracks just a bit, “Thanks.”_

_There’s another soft knock at the door and Keith looks up as Allura pokes her head in. She smiles at Keith, “Someone wants to talk to you.”_

_Keith frowns as Shiro makes his way into the hallway. Allura stops Keith from exiting the small room. She puts a hand on his chest and turns to face whoever is outside the door, “Do not move from this spot, either one of you.”_

_Keith can only nod as she points to him and the other person. She looks lovely in a pale pink gown, her silvery white hair in long cascading curls and sparkly shoes. She gives each of them a soft smile, “I’ll be just over there making sure the two of you don’t peek.”_

_Keith leans against the wall, the door slightly ajar. The mystery person just on the other side. Keith catches his breath at the voice he would know anywhere in the universe. It’s soft and fond and only one word but it sends Keith spiraling, “Hey.”_

_Keith leans his head against the wall letting out his own shaky response, “Hey yourself.”_

_A soft laugh. Keith feels his knees turn to jelly. How is it with something as simple as a laugh, is he rendered useless? He reaches a hand outside the door and feels warm skin on his. He looks down at the contrast of his pale skin next to dark caramel skin. Their pinky fingers intertwined. Another whisper of words, “I missed you last night.”_

_Keith can’t help the smile or the sigh that escapes, “I missed you too.”_

_“Still time to back out you know.”_

_  
Keith laughs, “I’m not backing out.”_

_The pair of them keep to their side of the wall, both oblivious to the soft click of a camera, capturing this semi-private moment and the fond looks even though they can’t see each other. _

_It’s a short conversation, and Keith knows there will be a lifetime between them, but it’s not enough time. When Allura makes her way back to them, Keith knows he has to let go. But instead he tightens his hold on that long dark finger. He feels a gentle squeeze back and another soft laugh. His knees threaten to buckle out from under him at the next whispered words, “I love you.”_

_  
Keith lets out a watery chuckle. He’s filled with so much emotion that he can’t help it as a lone tear falls from his eyes, “I love you too.”_

_Shiro makes his way back in the small room, “It’s time. Are you ready?”_

_Keith thinks about what waits for him on the other side of the door, who it is that’s waiting for him, and he takes a deep breath, “I’m ready.”_

_Shiro claps him on the shoulder and the pair of them head out. _

_The next few minutes are a blur. He sees flashes of familiar faces, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, his mom, and so many others. There are rows upon rows of chairs outside, water lapping at the shore, the sound of waves, powdery white sand, a sunset of brilliant pinks, soft oranges, purples, and pale blues. But the most beautiful sight, the one thing that makes Keith forget everything else, is the sight of his soon to be husband. It’s just like Shiro said, everything else disappears except for that face, those ocean blue eyes sparkling with love, and that warm brown skin as they clasp hands._

Keith blinks and sits up with a sob. He was so lost in the flash of his future that he forgot it wasn’t real. He takes in the stars above, so many unknown constellations, the cold night air and small bundle of fur next to him, and he sees his mom, Krolia, watching him.

He turns away pulling his knees up and tucking is head into his arms, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

  
The only response he gets his one of compassion and understanding, “It is a dream worth fighting for.”


End file.
